Another Variety Show Caper
Another Variety Show Caper ''is the thirteenth episode of ''Mister T: The Animated Series. It is inspired by The Carol Burnett Show and guest stars Tim Conway. It was also Part 2 of a two-part episode that was started by the previous episode, Mystery of the Variety Show. Premise After the events of the previous episode, the team are still getting ready for the variety show when another crime occurs. This time, the team gets help from Tim Conway to investigate the theft of music sheets for the performance of the orchestra on that show. Plot Continuing from the events of the previous episode, the rehearsal is going smoothly until a new discovery is made. The orchestra cannot rehearse. Their sheet music has been stolen. This is too much for Vince who yells profanities. Mr. T calls him out on this. Tony and Amanda console Vince who explains that he is not too happy about two crimes interfering with the variety show and also explains his dream of becoming an actor. Amanda explains that she too had similar problems when she was a member of the team. She only took the job with support from her friends. Meanwhile, Mr. T, Robin, and Woody question Joseph Steiner, the conductor of the orchestra. He denies any involvement but does admit that the concert master John Thompson has been acting suspicious lately. Jeff and Kim are asked to look into him. Tim Conway, who is to perform a comedy sketch on the variety show, reveals that John Thompson is deeply in debt due to his out-of-control gambling addiction. When Jeff, Kim, and Tim Conway check John Thompson's hotel room, they find the stolen sheet music. They are attacked by Thompson who escapes with the sheet music, which he intends to sell on the black market to pay off his debts. The others arrive including Vince. John Thompson is arrested. A new concert master is hired and the variety show goes off without a hitch with Paul McCartney performing the opening act. Vince apologizes to Mr. T over his outburst. Mr. T tells the class that had Vince not learned that too much determination could cause trouble, he might have gotten into trouble. But he learned his lesson, and things got better. Cast and Characters Suspects Culprits Songs Location * New York City, NY ** Ed Sullivan Theater Trivia * This episode was one of a handful of episodes of Mister T: The Animated Series that generated controversy for its content. * This was the first episode which had an closing segment but not a opening segment as this was Part 2 of a two-part episode. * Paul McCartney makes a cameo in this episode having been the guest star in the previous episode but is not the guest star in this one. * The events of The Ninja Mystery are mentioned in passing. Also mentioned are the events from The Spirit Spooked Sports Show, an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * This was Tim Conway's last performance before he died.